A Blacksmith Princess
by p3gurl
Summary: Elizal never knew her parents, she was left at a cottage, and was raised to be a blacksmith. Her specialty was arrows, she had to make a special delivery, and recived something more special than she'll ever know.... R for future chapters ;)
1. Default Chapter

In no way shape or form do I own any characters J.R.R. Tolkien has created, as much as I'd LOVE to own Legolas. Other characters not his are solely mine. Enjoy.sex comes later.sorry lol ;) Elizabeth Bloom 3..PS.this is After The Fellowship, BUT Aragorn and Arwen are not married, but still 'dating' and Elrond, is.well.more or less clueless.at least for now ;) lol.33  
  
CH1. Elizal's Encounter  
  
"Elizal have you finished the arrows yet?" She could hear a distant voice say. She looked down at the small pieces of metal, and the long wooden branches in which needed to be smoothed. Her gaze next went to a mirror, which held it for quite some time.  
  
Her reflection was one of a dirtied dress, stained with mud, among other things. Not to mention her hair, long brown waves, which had by now escaped its braid, and had twigs and leaves sticking out of it. She started picking out the twigs, forgetting about the question asked of her, and she heard footsteps, and a slight crack in the door, as her boss, peered in and let out a long sigh.  
  
"Not again" He said in a disappointed manner, which was always used for guilt purposes. "I was on my way, gathering more like you asked, but then they challenged me, and I- - " "You what?" He said as if a line in a well planed act. "I am so sorry, but how am I to ignore such an insult? They insulted not only me either.they insulted you, and your kind family; and my.." She couldn't bear myself to say it.  
  
"Lizal, my dear child." He said as he came over to her, with tears in my eyes. 'He said child' "I call you my child, because in my heart of hearts, that is what you are to me. You know your family loved you very much, if they didn't they would not have bothered to leave you with a family at all. I know, as does your family that you deserve far better than what we can offer you, but all we ask is that you help, so one day we will be able to offer you the stars, my child" He wiped away her tears and she hugged him, which surprised him. As far back as he could remember, all those years, she never gave any physical contact to any of her 'superiors', only the young ones, and rarely at that.  
  
"Thank-you. But I need to get these done." "No, they can wai- - " "I insist, you keep me here, feed me, cloth me, and bath me. It is only fair I do my end. " "Well if you insist, I need you to take these to the palace in Mirkwood. It is a long journey, and a rough one for - -" "A rough journey? I am the best archer in this shabby little place, I have beaten the rivals of five different villages, and I think I can handle myself." "Sorry, forgive me, I forgot" He said sarcastically. "Start early, before the sun comes, and make the best time, I will have Liern ready for you."  
  
He sighed, and chuckled quietly to himself. "You are never one to run from your duty are you?" He noticed that there were far too many twigs, than the order required. He laughed again and he closed the door.  
  
The rest of the night was spent heating and cooling metal, and shaving down the twigs; the last step was connecting the two, and creating the ends of the arrows. Elizal fell asleep by the dimming fire, while working on her extra arrows, for herself. She left just before the sun rose.  
  
The Sun was now well over head, and she could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
"There must be a place I could rest, somewhere."  
  
She looked and saw a large, engulfing willow tree ahead, one which looked rather comfortable.  
  
The sun was now fully risen in the sky, and her little house had faded into nothing.  
  
'About half-way there; there is no harm in resting, I am well on my way.'  
  
She had dismounted Liern, set her up by the lake, for she was in great need of water. She grabbed my old ratted cloak which was a gift form her parents, and climbed the great tree until she found the perfect branch, and drifted to sleep.  
  
She woke, alarmed to the sight, and then remembering where slowly remembering where she was. She couldn't help but feel happy, at ease, and calm. Elizal grabbed her small bag which she stuffed her cloak into, and began to sing. She was at peace, a feeling which had seemingly left her for a long time. She was about to grab my quiver and bow, as she stepped onto her dress, and fell out of the great wood and into the lake below it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I will return later father" Legolas said trying to go unnoticed, and almost did. "But Lord Elrond and Arwen shall be here any time today, and I fear that you will be caught up in your ar- - " "Father, I promise I will return soon, if it will please you I will take both my bow and quiver, but go for a stroll. It is a beautiful day in Mirkwood, and I long to see what it brings." He nodded and Legolas left.  
  
He gathered my things, and soon made my way back to the spot which was so endearing. He rested my things by the large willow in which he had often climbed so often as a child. The lake looked so peaceful, so serene. Looking around, and after listening for a few minutes, he realized no one was around. He had started to undo my tunic when he heard something.  
  
A voice, a beautiful one, but there was no body to go with it. Grabbing his bow, and an arrow out of his quiver, he re-scanned the area. The voice was beautiful, none that he have ever heard. It was a beautiful song, but filled with sadness, and pain. Then it went silent, he turned to the great tree arrow ready and set in my bow, when he heard a large splash and thud.  
  
A few moments went by, and there was nothing. Legolas had my arrow was ready; he saw movement in the water and let it go. 


	2. An apple and a bow

Rewritten! Yes, I am rewriting the first chapters to get rid of confusion, and I decided to continue on w/ the story.f**k anyone who doesn't like my plot or writing!  
  
Thoughts: ' '  
  
An apple and a bow  
  
Legolas' point of view:  
  
Within second, there came a head, gasping for air, Legolas' eyes went wide with realization when he noticed it was an elf, a she elf.  
  
'I just shot a girl!' Legolas's mind screamed, loud enough not to see that she caught the arrow. All he could so is stare. 'I must have looked like a complete fool.' She started to move, as something fell on her from the tree. It floated in the water as she rubbed her head and whined.  
  
"Just what I need, a wet bow!" he held out his hand, and she mumbled as she started trudging out of the water, not paying attention she slipped on a wet rock. He was close enough to catch her, becoming slightly wet himself.  
  
"Thanks" She said quietly, as she raised her eyes to meet his and he helped her out. He could not help but stare. ' She must think me mad, but I could not help myself. ' She had the most beautiful honey brown eyes, with long dark brown, almost black hair. She was not a Mirkwood elf, that was all he was sure of, but he wanted, no he felt the desire and need to know more. She let go of his grasp, and in his hand remained an arrow.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see what - - or who fell, and since there - -" "That's fine. I would have done the same," she said with a smile while ringing out her hair. And dropping bow to the ground.  
  
"That is if my bow were dry." She said with a smile. He couldn't help himself but laugh.  
  
"How'd you know that the." he looked down at the arrow, and blushed. She just laughed.  
  
"I am truly sorry Sir Elf, but a lady never reveals her secrets." She said with a smile. He just smiled back.  
  
'He will have to think about that now won't we?'  
  
"I am truly sorry about that, is there anything I could do to make it up to you, - -?" He asked.  
  
"Well, come to think of it, I have yet to have lunch, would you happen to have any to spare? I did not realize my journey would be so long."  
  
"I am sorry if I have caused that unconvinced. You are welcome to whatever I have." He went over to where his horse was, and grabbed a sack from a ring on the saddle, and came back to where I was.  
  
"Thank-you. I must get out of this dress, please excuse me." Elizal said as she grabbed the extra clothing from my bag. He just stared at her.  
  
"Umm? Do you yo- - "  
  
"Oh my, I am sorry!" Legolas turned his back to her and he heard her laugh.  
  
'Am sure if I was not blushing before, I must be now.'  
  
He sat down against a tree, and took out the food he had packed, all of a sudden there was a loud thump.  
  
"Are you ok.?" he ran towards her, and then realized she may not be fully clothed, so he stood near by. She stumbled over her feet, on her way back and he managed to catch her again. He helped her up, and his gaze caught hers yet again.  
  
Elizal lost herself in his gaze. He had the most pure and pristine blue eyes she had ever seen. As he helped her up, they never once broke the gaze. It was as if he looked right through her. His long blonde hair glittered in the sun, and fell loosly off his sholders. There were a few now messy braids in the front of his face. Elizal was sure that they were once as perfect as the rest of him seemed to be.  
  
'At least before she dropped out of that tree.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I am fine, thank you." she said with a smile, and probably blush cheeks. He wore a white blouse, slightly unbuttoned, with brown breeches. He had a green tunic hanging from a branch on a tree behind them. He helped her by grabbing her hand wrapped a protective arm around her waist to keep her steady. She shivered at the contact. They walked to where he had laid out the food. She looked upon it, and with her sight came a grumble. She looked down, and realized what it was. She pulled my hand away, unwillingly.  
  
'Please say he did not hear that!' Is all she could think. And he did, he had started laughing, and the blush that had now inhabited her cheeks did not help the situation.  
  
"Here, help yourself to whatever your heart desires, Lad- - " It seemed as if he just realized that he did not know my name.  
  
She giggled, as his face became lost in confusion.  
  
"Elizal" She said as he lead me to where he had laid out the food.  
  
"Elizal" He repeated quietly as he said opposite her.  
  
In front of them lay various kinds of delicious fruits; Elizal did not know which to choose. There was a beautiful red apple, as she went for it she felt a hand on top of hers. She looked up and meet his gaze once more. She was filled with a chill again, and it was followed by then the sweetest sensation when his hand touched hers. It was the most amazing feeling in the entire world.  
  
Elizal blushed and smiled at him, as did he. He had the most amazing smile she had ever seen, kind hearted, warm, passionate, and something was amiss.  
  
"Here, you take it." He took the apple in his hand and offered to me.  
  
At that time she realized where the sun was, she bite my lip and looked back to him.  
  
"I am truly sorry, but I must be going. I am well over due on my original task." she forced herself to look away from his beautiful endless pools of blue eyes, and gathered her things.  
  
"Thank you very much Sir." She turned to say and saw a bewildered face, which only made her heart melt once more.  
  
He approached her, and handed her the apple.  
  
"For the road," "Elizal." He said in a whisper, with a smile. She reached for it, and he took her hand and kissed it. For that second in time everything was still, life was perfect, a rush of emotion had come and still lingered.  
  
"Thank you." She said meekly, still lost in how such a small act had affected her. And rode off.  
  
"My name is Leg.." She heard him yell behind her.  
  
'I guess it I am better off not knowing it' She said trying to convince her hurting heart.  
  
While riding towards her destination her mind was filled with thoughts of this afternoon. Not once had anyone been able to look into the depths of her soul, so much that she could no longer stand it, and yet needed more. The touch of his lips on her hands were more than she could bear, it was like touching fire, warm and gentle. Yet filled with the unknown, and desire.  
  
'And I will never know his name.'  
  
Elizal's ears twitched, as she heard a thin whistle through the air behind her and caught an arrow. Her eyes follow in the direction in which they came. She saw orcs, on top of some unnatural creature, glaring at her. She grabbed her bow, and turned Liern to face them. She meet there glare, and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. She set it in her bow, and it began.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Legolas just watched as the radiant figured rode into the sun. There was something about her, something that made him smile and even laugh joyfully at the thought of her. She had the softest of skin, but it had red and pink marks scattered all over. Her smile made him melt, and the sound of her laugh made him laugh as well, it was contagious. She had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. No one had ever filled his thoughts like this before; he hardly knew anything about her, only her name, which was the sound of angels in a symphony.  
  
"Elizal" He said quietly not realizing that he had company. "I go by Arwen, but if it pleases you, call me Elizal." Legolas wiped around and saw his old friend, and embraced her for a hug. His eyes went to her father, and he bowed. "Legolas, there is no need for that" Lord Elrond said.  
  
Arwen helped him clean up the rest of the items, and he escorted them to the palace along with the other guards.  
  
They rode in silence, peacefully enjoying the beautiful day, when the sound of shooting, and mumbled screams came from further up. The guards rode on all side of them, as the rest went up ahead to see what was going on. By the time they had all reached the area, it was stained in blood. Bodies of dead orcs lay littered like dead leaves at fall on the ground. There were noises in the distant.  
  
"You four, follow that noise." Legolas took charge. "It looks like whom ever shot them has moved on." One said. The rest took there orders from him, Legolas still not satisfied. He got off his horse and looked. Arwen stopped when she noticed her friend was not by her side. "Legolas? What are yo - - " He held his hand up as to keep going. She did not, she got off and looked in the area in which he was. After a while they found nothing and continued to walk. They looked around as they went, not completely looking where they stepped.  
  
"Ahhh." a muffled and vaguely familiar voice moaned. Legolas realized he had stepped upon feet. He followed the feet into the feet where he found a bloodied Elizal.  
  
"Elizal" he said quietly, he thought no one heard him.  
  
'So. this is she..' Arwen thought. "Guards!" Arwen yelled. "Get her to a horse, and hasten to the palace." Arwen commanded. The man nodded he went to scoop her up but an arm stopped him.  
  
"I will take her." Legolas said as he lifted her up and onto his horse, he mounted and made sure she was secured. And rode off.. 


	3. Healing the Past

Chapter 3: Healing the past  
  
Hello all! Well, I would like to thank the 5 ppl who keep me writing my story ;) I am sorry I have yet to blurb yet, I'm not used to the set up on here quite yet ;) I start school tomorrow, and since I am a junior, I will have more work. But I promise that I will update as often as possible! I love writing this story!! I wanted to let you all know the premises of my story.  
  
The Ring of Power is no more. Arwen and Aragon *soon to be introduced* are not yet married..Elrond just found out about them.  
  
Yea that's it for now.I think.oh! Question!! Does anyone know where I can find like an Elvish translator?? Thanks! ;)  
  
The name changer.what do you mean by it's a Mary-Sue?  
  
By the way, The Ivy Hobbit..you'll have to get through me.to get to him.and that AINT gonna happen!!!! ;)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Legolas's wrapped his hands around Elizal's waist to make sure she didn't fall off, as he sped up the horse.  
  
Elizal's eyes winced, as she saw the sun and shut them, she heard voices and she felt hot breath breathing down her neck that made her tremble. She felt the warmth of the vaguely familiar figure as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She took a long sigh, and slowly everything went dark again.  
  
When she awoke she was in a beautiful room, a deep red, and dark blue silk bed sheets, and matching drapes from her four bed posts. She could see a table set with chairs, near a fire place, and a short walk from there was a balcony. To her right there was a small night table, and vanity and dresser, as well as a desk. She slowly looked to her left, and saw yet another little night table, and a door.  
  
'Must be the bathroom.' She took a deep breath, and on her exhale, she felt the pain of her wounds, and let out a small whimper, which was heard by Arwen, who was helping with her wounds. She came to her, pulled back the silk drape, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Elizal's eyes open. A small smile crept onto her face.  
  
"Morning sunshine." She said fixing the pillows, so she could sit up with ease. Elizal winced, from the pain, and Arwen came back with a cup.  
  
"Drink this. It smell's fowl, and I must say, the taste is not any better, but it will ease the pain."  
  
Elizal sniffed it and wrinkled her nose, as a shot of pain ran through her, and she rubbed her nose with a pout look on her face. At that time a laugh came from the main doorway, as she saw the elf she meet earlier approach. She looked confused, and than she quickly gulped down the mucky liquid that lie in the cup.  
  
"Eck! What is this!?" Elizal, squealed, this only made him laugh harder. Arwen turned to her, and smiled as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Something tells me, that telling you will only make it worse." She said with a slight giggle. Legolas could not contain his laughter, until he felt two pairs of gleaming eyes on him.  
  
"What do you think you're laughing at?" Elizal said hoarsely, without loosing her tone. "Do not mind him, his princely arrogances makes him forget he too has been in this position as well!" Arwen said slightly smugly as she realized she may have said something wrong. Legolas's face was one of confusion, shock and dread. Which was slightly similar to Elizal's at the moment.  
  
'Princely?? PRINCELY!?' Elizal's mind was screaming.  
  
"How rude of me, I am Arwen of Rivendell, daughter of Elrond. That over there with the smug look on his face is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince and Heir of Mirkwood. And you are?"  
  
Elizal just sat there completely and totally stunned. She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out.  
  
"Her name is Elizal." Legolas said from across the room. Arwen's face looked in disbelief. 'This can not be true.is this possible? She looks like her.' Arwen thought to herself. Legolas saw Arwen's reaction and pulled her aside.  
  
"Arwen? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Legolas asked realizing she had not taken her gaze of the weak she-elf. "Is she ok?" Legolas's face went pale.  
  
Arwen ignored Legolas's question, and ran past him and out of the room.  
  
'Did I say something?' Legolas asked himself as he went over to Elizal's bed. Her eyes were shut; she looked at rest, although the pain was imminent through her posture. Legolas sat by the side of the bed and ran the back of his hand along her cheek, thinking she was sleeping.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you never bothered to tell me who you were? Or is it a game you play for fun?" She said meekly, not losing the serious and hurt tone in her voice as she kept her eyelids shut.  
  
"What do you mean a game? I see no game in it, nor any fun." Legolas said slightly hurt. "Not a game? So it is normal routine for you to be kind, warm, giving caring and funny to any girl. Perhaps you have yet to realize this your- - " Elizal sat up and had a coughing fit, she had a hoarse voice, much different from her sweet one in which Legolas had heard before.  
  
"Your highness, but most girls look for those qualities in a mate. Giving them so freely to every girl you meet is not only misleading, but truly hurtful." She turned on her side, her back to him, and hugged her cloak with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Eliz - -"Legolas said as he heard the door swing open and saw Lord Elrond with his father, and Arwen behind him.  
  
"Arwen is everything alright?" Legolas asked with no avail.  
  
"Legolas, my son, step aside. There are things that need to be addressed. We must wait over here. "His father reluctantly pulling his son away.  
  
Legolas back away, his eyes never leaving the frail lump that was now straining to sit up.  
  
"Elizal, do not strain yourself, I am here to commend you, and ask a question of you." Elrond said, sitting beside her. She nodded and let him continue as Arwen helped her become more comfortable.  
  
"What you have done is a great courage and noble deed. We thank you for that. There are no words to show the appreciation of what you have done. But, I have come to ask you a more important question. This cloak, where did you get it?" He asked touching the somewhat tattered material on it.  
  
Elizal's eyes went down to the cloak; she wrapped her hands in it for comfort. Her hair fell on her face as she lowered her head.  
  
"It..it belonged to my mother, My Lord." She said meekly. "Who was your mother?" He said putting her hair behind her ears. She closed her eyes as to hold back tears, as she saw her. She saw her mother. It was a blur, but she knew it was her, for she knew no one with the same color hair as her. The surroundings around her changed, and her hair became lighter and dark as they did. She saw it was the passing of seasons. She had her mother's hair. Her mother reached out her hand as if to touch her cheek, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Mother." Elizal said meekly with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"What is it you said?" She heard a voice snapping her back to reality.  
  
"I do not know, my lord. I was abandoned when I was young; I have few memories of her or anyone else in my family. All I can tell you is that my mother and I have, or had the same color hair," She said touching the stands that fell on her shoulder.  
  
"And my father was tall, much like you. I am sorry, for that is all I know My Lord." She said no longer hiding the tears that fell down her cheeks. Arwen wiped away her tears away, then wiping the few that had formed in her eyes as well. She sat herself next to Elizal, and wrapped a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Elizal, I know this is painful for you, but this will help. Do you see this little broach on the cloak?" Elizal looked up and nodded her head.  
  
"Do you know what it represents?" He asked her getting more and more nervous. She shook her head. "No, sadly I do not, My Lord." "Please call me Elrond. It is the symbol of Rivendell, the land in which Arwen and I are from." She nodded her head slightly confused. "Is everything alright?" He asked. "Yes, but I do not understand the connection, M- Elrond." He smiled as she said his name so timidly. "Well, you see long ago, after my wife left, another woman came into my life, quite unexpectedly, and opened my heart again. We had a child, a beautiful daughter together. But those were dark times, and the city was raided while she was out with our child. She fled through the woods, and left the child where she thought she would be safe. She was captured, and tortured, by the time we had gone to her she was no more." By now Elrond had tears in his eyes as well.  
  
"This woman who captured my heart was a dark haired beauty, exactly like you. Her name was Argress. You see, Arwen here, saw you, and recognized the cloak which Argress always wore, and told me. Elizal, you are my daughter." Elrond tears were now streaming down his face, as were Arwen's.  
  
Elizal sat there in shock. She looked at the man who was her father, and then to her..her sister. Elizal wiped her tears and took a few sniffle like breathes as she wrinkled her little nose. Elrond laughed rather loudly at this. She looked at him rather confused.  
  
"Your mother did the same this when she cried." He said with a smile, which made her smile as well.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. My father is a king, my sister is a princess." She looked at her father.  
  
"We are not from the same mother, so what does that make me?" She asked confused. He laughed again at her question, which filled her heart with joy.  
  
"That does not factor in young one. You are my daughter, and a princess by blood." He said as he came closed and hugged her, as if he were never to let go. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. As they separated, she turned to Arwen, her long lost sister, and hugged her with all the might she had left, which surprised Arwen seeing as she was just injured so badly. She kissed her little sister's forehead and smiled at her.  
  
Legolas had been ushered out of the room by his father mid-way through the conversation. He had his mind on what she had said earlier. She was right, she had every right to be mad, he had feelings for her, and he based them on a lie. He felt better as he decided that he would do anything to regain her trust, if that meant starting from the beginning. He sat with his back to the door, and listened, finally his wood elf listening skills were coming in handy.  
  
"So let me get this straight, I am a princess!?" she said, making the two smile. "Princess Elizal." Arwen said. "That is going to take some getting used to." She said and made Arwen laugh. "Well, my daughter, there is much to do, I will have a messenger go to your house and receive your family, I want to meet the people who have raised my courageous spirited and youngest child. And the ball of course."  
  
"Ok course?" Elizal repeated, as he laughed. "I must be off, Arwen will stay, and for I am sure you two have much to talk about. I will be back." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Nothing and no one will keep me away." He said as he smiled and opened the door to leave. As he opened there was a rather loud thump. The noise startled the girls, and Arwen went to see if her father was alright.  
  
'She is Arwen sister, Elrond's daughter! And a..a..princess?!?" he was thinking as he fell back.  
  
"Legolas, dear friend, what are you doing sitting here?" He asked offering his hand to help him up, as Legolas rubbed his head.  
  
"Thinking." He said as Elrond walked away. Elrond's smile grew as he heard the elf's reply.  
  
'No doubt I know of whom.' He thought to himself. 


	4. Are you laughing at me?

Hello! I'd like to thank all how comment! You keep me going! SO the more ppl comment, the more I update! ;)  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Legolas saw himself in and saw Arwen lying in bed with her youngest sibling, with a supportive arm around her. They were talking when they realized there was another pair of eyes in the room. Arwen looked from Elizal to Legolas, who kept his eyes on the limp form on the bed.  
  
"I just remembered, I..." Arwen tried to think of a good excuse. "I..I have to bathe. I will be back to check on you when I am done Lizal!" She said as she headed quickly out the door before Elizal could stop her.  
  
'Oh, she'll pay!' Elizal thought as she looked nervously at Legolas who was now sitting on her bed.  
  
"Lizal, eh?" Legolas repeated as he sat on her bed, and there eyes meet. "Do not even think about calling me that, only loved ones call me that." She said coolly, it hurt Legolas, she saw it in his eyes, and soon regretted it.  
  
"I have come to tell you that I am truly sorry. I never saw what I did as miss leading, until you pointed that out quite bluntly to me. The truth is, I." Legolas closed his eyes for moment and looked down.  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you, it is quite the opposite actually." He said quietly, playing with a long object in his hand.  
  
"Quite?" Elizal said leaning up trying to see the object that was in his grasp. Legolas raised his head and turned to her at the same moment. For a slit second, time froze, and emotions ran through, as their adrenalin pumped like mad. The passion of his kiss still lingered in his lips and the taste of her lips where on his. There eyes meet and Arwen came running in saying something, which the two did not even notice. There foreheads leaning against one another.  
  
"Quite" He said quietly into her ear as he stood up and left, not once losing her gaze. Elizal's heart was beating so fast that she thought it would come out. Arwen watched the two as he left, with a smile creeping on her face. She went to Elizal's side, and started undoing the sheets she was wrapped tightly in. Elizal looked over at her, and Arwen smiled at her little sister, as she became a beam of red light.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elizal asked as she removed the covers. "It's freezing!" She said in a squeaky voice, shivering in the cold. "You will need something to wear that's easy to walk in, not a dress." Arwen said looking to the door. "I will be right back! I will have someone bring you clothes, and I will get you lunch!" She said with a sneaky smile. Within minutes there was a knock at the door. "Arwen! Get in here! I am freezing!" Elizal said slowly trying to get up. But what peered from the door did not belong to her sister. She froze, as if she had not already.  
  
"I am sorry, I was told to bring you some of my long tunics, and pants, for that would be better to regain your strength." Legolas said turning bright red as catching a glimpse of her naked body as he turned his back to her. Elizal became red as well, sitting back in her bed, and used a sheet to cover herself.  
  
"It is alright, you did not know. And nor did I." She said, as he turned and saw her still red face. He placed the shirt and pants on her bed, and sat for a moment, playing with the embroidery on her bed covers, before he looked up to speak his peace.  
  
"Liza---Elizal, I.I was wondering if perhaps, you would like company on your strolls and exercises while you regain your strength. " He said, looking up at her. He could not stop looking at her, as she slipped the shirt over her head, and on the sheets that covered her breasts. She struggled in the shirt, for it was much too large for her. Legolas smiled at the sight, he could her pouting for the trouble. He took his hands, and held up the arms, leaving her to put them through the proper wholes. He let go, and she pushed her head through. Legolas eyes and heart lit up at the sight that was in front of him. Her hair was a mess, totally tangled, and clinging to his old shirt. She was red, from both the incident before, and from almost being suffocated by his shirt. Legolas could resist himself no longer and let out a laugh that had been building up in him. Some how she was always able to make him laugh, she was unlike any other she-elf he had ever meet. She looked at him.  
  
"And to think I was going to honor you with letting Lizal slip, or even perhaps, make it a habit!" She said, slowly untying her legs to get up and put on the pants. Legolas, stopped, and ran to her side to help.  
  
"I can do it myself thank-you!" She said harshly, Legolas took a step back to give her room. She stood for a minute, before she fell into his arms.  
  
"Thank-you" She said quietly in his ear. She enhailed his scent and it sent chills all over her. He helped her up and he turned his back politely to her, as she stepped into the pants, and almost fell into him again. He caught her again, as well as her gaze, as a big smile crept onto his face, trying to hold back the laughter at the situation.  
  
"It is ok, I give you permission." She said. Arwen then ran into her room. She ran past the two, pretending not to notice, and opened the double doors that lead to the balcony. The sun shone in the room, and filled it with light that it had not seen since she had been there.  
  
"It is a beautiful day; I demand that you walk around this castle! You need to get back into the step of things," She said helping her sister up, stumbling. "And you obviously need help on your foot work!" She said with a smile. She turned her head to Legolas, who was smiling at the comment.  
  
"You need someone to help you, you can not go alone, and I am needed to help with the arrangements for tonight's festivities." She said to Elizal, still looking at Legolas, whose gaze was still upon the young elf.  
  
"Thank-you for volunteering Legolas!" She said, suddenly bringing him back to reality.  
  
"What arrangements are you talking about dear sister?" She said eyeing the long blonde elf sitting on a chair and back to her sister. Legolas laughed to himself, pretending not to notice her gaze on him. He stood, and went over to her.  
  
"My Elizal, I will await your departure outside, it looks as if you have something to discuss." Legolas said, placing a kiss on her cheek that lit her pale cheeks aglow once again. She felt his breath on her neck, and smelt the smell of his hot breath, it was almost too much. She slowly swallowed, and let out a breath she did not know she was holding, and smiled. He left, and Arwen's face was glowing in happiness, even more so than when she had entered her chambers, if it were at all possible.  
  
"To night is your ball silly!" She said practically dancing around the room. "It will be lovely! You will get all dressed up! As will we all, and you will meet everyone! And we will all celebrate, well.you!" Elizal, frowned at the thought of dressing up, she was not ready to be introduced. But she smiled when she saw Arwen's expression when she said everyone.  
  
"I assume that in everyone, that you mean the one who has captured your undivided attention dear sister." She said with a smile, while Arwen sat on her bed and brushed her hair. Arwen blushed at the comment, and turned her sister to her when she was done, and placed her hair behind her ears.  
  
"You know me too well already." She said as she held my hand and helped her to the door.  
  
"You're getting better. Now, have fun" She said as she left.  
  
"I will!" She said, as she thought for a minute. "Hey!" Arwen left down the hall laughing.  
  
"I see your walking better" A familiar voice said from behind her. "Yes, I am." Legolas walked beside her, and took her hand in his and kissed it, and did not let it go as they walked. They kept there gaze on each other until they reached the garden, and Elizal looked at her surroundings. It had been so long since she had seen the sun, or the earth, and was once again in awe of its beauty. As Legolas was of hers. She let go, and wondered around for sometime, him not loosing her for a split second. Then she started coughing, and spiting up. He ran to her, with concern in his eyes. She noticed it in his face, the worry and concern.  
  
"You know, I heard once.that those lines will appear for good if you worry too much." She said with a smile tracing the line from his beautiful blue pools of eyes down to his lips. Legolas felt a burning desire as her hand moved over his face, and was barely able to control himself. He took her hand once again and led her to an open area.  
  
"Where are we going?" She whispered in his ear. He turned and smiled at her, as he traced the shape of her lips with his fingers, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Amin lava, Melamin." (I yield, my love.) He whispered in her ears, placing her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She looked around astounded at the beauty that filled her eyes.  
  
"The view her, it is, it.it is breathtaking, Legolas." She said and turned to him. "Mine is far better." He said kissing the top of her pointed ear, sending little kisses until he found his way to her mouth. 


	5. Warm Welcome!

Chapter 5-Warm Welcoming.  
  
He used his lips to trace the outline of her mouth, which was now open and welcoming to his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. And she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his loose hair that fell to his back. As they kissed the passion and heat slow grew, faster and faster as there bodies became closer, and tongues intertwined. Elizal was up on her tippy toes to reach him, and after a long while she reluctantly let go of the firm grip he mouth had taken upon his.  
  
She stared intently into his beautiful blue eyes that almost seemed to glow; they were deep blue pools of wonder, dark and dreary but there was something there, a sparkle in them, like the moon lights up a night sky. His gaze was intense, it made chills run through her body in a made frenzy along with emotions she had not felt in a long time. Legolas could feel her chills, and was unaware they were his doing, and uncaring. It was a reason to hold her close. He pulled her close, her head resting on his chest her face nuzzled in his hair. He let his grip go from her waist to her arms and knees as he lifted her up.  
  
"AhhH! Lego- - "She squealed and giggled as he walked over to a near by rock. He placed her down, and looked at her. She had a confused look in her eyes that made him laugh. "If you are trying to be romantic, you must first of all know NOT to laugh at the girl!" She said getting up and walking back in the direction they had come. Legolas just stood in shock. She turned around and she laughed out loud at his face. He came up behind her, and tried to grab her waist but she ran.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" Elizal said between giggles getting a head start. "You will need that head start, My Lady." He yelled behind her, fastly approaching. He finally caught her after playing peek-a-boo behind a rock. His touch tickled her and sent out fits of laughter that filled Legolas's ears.  
  
'This must be what happiness sounds like' He thought to himself.  
  
"Legolas..-- - -stop it!" She giggled out, with no avail. "That is a request in which I must decline, my lady." He said with a smile.  
  
"Legolas..-- pl -"She stopped from laughing " -st--op it!" She repeated still laughing. Legolas bent down to her ear, when he felt a prick in his back.  
  
"You harm her I'll split you into so many pieces you will not know one from another." He heard a voice say. Legolas stopped, but tightened his grip, in fear of who was behind him.  
  
"Let her GO!" another voice said, with more force than before. The figured slashed his arm and he fell to the ground. Elizal had not looked at the people who had approached, she ran to Legolas, who was up, and ready armed. The two noticed the look in Legolas's eyes as he gazed upon the she-elf. Elizal looked at the two and let a sigh of relief, frustration and embarrassment out.  
  
"STOP!" She yelled catching all three elves off guard.  
  
"Ya naa tanya?" *Who is that?* One whispered to her motioning to Legolas. "I should ask of you the same thing!" Legolas asked.  
  
Elizal took a slow deep breath in and let it out slowly.  
  
"Elrymir," She said pointing to the one who had wounded Legolas, "and Celioril, are my older brothers."  
  
"Lry? Ril? This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, heir to the throne." She said ripping a piece of cloth and rolling up Legolas's sleeve. The two brothers stood there, dumb founded.  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
Short I know! I'm sorry!! I'll have the rest up when YOU COMMENT!!! ;) Elizabeth BLOOM! 


	6. Aier, Our little Princess?

"Lry? Ril? This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, heir to the throne." She said ripping a piece of cloth and rolling up Legolas's sleeve. The two brothers stood there, dumb founded.  
  
"Liz- -"He looked at the two brothers who made a glare at him as we was talking to their little sister with endearment.  
  
"My Lady, there is no need, I am fine. I can deal with this." He said slovenly. Elizal just looked up at him, with hurt and confusion. Legolas took the fabric, and tied around his wound, and unrolled his sleeve. Elizal looked away from him in pain and returned her attention to her brothers.  
  
"Not that I am happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Do mother and father know? Where is Ririon?"  
  
The two ignored her questions and kept there eyes on Legolas.  
  
"I am truly sorry about before, we did not know you were joking around. We just recognized her voice." One said  
  
"I hope we were not interrupting anything."  
  
"Well, since you happened to mention it, yes yo-"Elizal was saying as she was cut off.  
  
"No, you did not. We were on our way back to the palace, for tonight. I am sure Arwen is worried sick about you." Legolas said looking at her sad eyes for a moment, then continuing his statement with his head down.  
  
"Glad to hear it!" Elrymir said. Patting Legolas on the shoulder as they walked. Legolas looked the elf up and down. He was the same height as himself, green eyes, and long dirty blonde hair. The brothers were almost identical, except for there height difference and Celioril hair was slightly darker. Legolas returned the gesture by a smile.  
  
"Will you please answer me already?" Elizal said impatiently.  
  
"What is it you asked, Aier?" *little one* Celioril asked. Elizal's eyes widened in embarrassment and her cheeks became flush.  
  
"Where are mother and father? And Ririon, you did not leave him behind to find you again did you?" Elizal's face became pale with the thought of the past joke they played on her smallest brother.  
  
"No, although that was truly funny, all three are back at the palace meeting with King Thranduil and Lord Elrond." He replied.  
  
"Looks like you made yourself a name already Aier!" Elrymir said as he laughed and patted her on the shoulder. They continued walking, and soon realized Elizal was no longer behind them. Elizal's face went pale.  
  
"Elizal? Lizal??" The two called. Legolas went behind her and tried to splash some damp water on her and whispered in her ear. But before he could something happened.  
  
"I need to tell you all, myself." She said quietly and ran off in the direction of the palace. The two brothers looked at themselves neither one gaining confidence when the other new nothing either. They watch as Legolas ran after her, yelling something to her they could not fully hear, and followed.  
  
She reached the end of the forest, and looked for the stairs that would lead her in. Before she got close she heard some voices. By that time Elrymir, Celioril and Legolas were not far behind her. She saw Lord Elrond, her father, though not used to the thought; with King Thranduil, and the two people who had grown into her parents. She took a deep breathe, and continued to them. Behind the small group, she noticed another group of people. Arwen was all smiles and giggles, her arm intertwined with a tall, gruffy and slightly familiar man. Followed buy a dwarf, and four hobbits. She looked and realized who the posse was.  
  
'But, it could not be.could it? I have heard so many tales of them all.' She thought as she was suddenly brought back to reality.  
  
"Just the princess we were in search of!" Thranduil said with a cheer in his voice. From the looks of it, the groups behind her parents were not included in the group in front of her, their shock gave it away.  
  
"I am truly sorry your highness, but Aier here is no princess." Elrymir said laughing and putting an arm around Elizal giving her a squeeze as she became a deep crimson color.  
  
"On the contrary. She posses no quality that is in the family of royalty." Celioril said between laughs.  
  
"To be honest," a voice said from behind. "she is all the things a princess should be, kind, courageous, brave, humours, open hearted and beautiful, both mind" he said. "and body." Legolas said more quietly. Elizal blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. Legolas kept his gaze on her.  
  
"Thank you for your kind words. But I am afraid they speak too highly of me." "They do not begin to start." He said. Elizal bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. The two older brothers held Legolas in view as the looked to their little sister and back to Legolas. They decided they needed to have a chat with the little prince.  
  
"Let us go inside, as to form formal introductions." Thranduil said and turned to greet the others who had just entered their presence. Elizal turned and darted to Arwen's side. The two smiled and giggled with each other as they walked up. Legolas watched her as she ran to her sister, and was going to join them as he felt an uneasy hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Prince Pretty boy, we need a word with you." Elrymir said. "I beg your pardon." Legolas said offended. "Lay off him Elry. No need to be mean or rude." Celioril said frowning on his older brother.  
  
"What my speech impaired brother is trying to say, is that well, we have not---" "I see the way you look at our little sister. If you hurt her in anyway, I will trun your- - "Elry said having lots of trouble trying to say his peace. "Pain.LOTS of pain." he said. And walked away from the other two. Legolas look at Celioril with angered eyes.  
  
"Look, all I ask is that take it easy in front of him, she's been through a lot with love, that has left her in brutal pain and angst. We do not want to see her hurt again, that's all." He said and started to walk away. Legolas started at him and thought for a moment and ran after him.  
  
"What if, all I want is to make her happy?" He said in a tone that mixed his hurt and pain with the emotions this girl had overflowed him with. Celioril just stood and looked at Legolas; he took a deep breath not knowing what to say. He turned his back and walked to where they were heading.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
dun dun dun dun!!! Lol I'll have more up soon! Thanks to all those who comment! I LOVE YOU!!! ( Elizabeth Bloom 


	7. Tears of Persistance

The group walked into a large room with a hearth roaring as the sun started to go down. There was tea and little cookie like things set upon the table. The four hobbits ran there before the introductions had even begun.  
  
"Welcome all, you are all my honored friends and guests, and I welcome you to my home, Mirkwood." Thrudial said to all. The four hobbits just peered up and watched.  
  
"You all know Lord Elrond, he as asked me to gather our close friends and confidantes on his behalf." He said letting Elrond continue.  
  
"Thank you, I have-we have asked you all here today to introduce my newly reunited daughter. The celebration tonight is in her honor, but I wanted the ones closest to meet her first, to be properly introduced." Elizal was pushed forward slightly. "This is now and for ever more my daughter, Princess Elizal Seanstar." With a smile. All eyes gazed in confusion at him, including Elizal.  
  
"The way we see it, is that she was raised by the Seanstwigs. By blood she is my daughter, and I her father. But not the one who has raised her, and guided her. Let alone the one being called father. So with that we have chosen to combine the name, in fairness to both families." Elizal teared up, she looked at the family who had raised her, standing next to her father and sister, along with two other male elves that had a likeness she deducted they were family as well. She gave them a big hug, and her parents wiped her tears away.  
  
"We know, that you will live with your new family, but all we ask is you keep in touch, Aier." Moratinon, her father said. Elizal nodded. "I will do more than that. You will not get rid of me that easily!" Elizal said. Her parents laughed and impraced her.  
  
"There are some people here I would like for you to meet, Lizal?" Elrond said with uncertainty. She nodded to reassure him.  
  
"This is Frodo Baggins, and his three compaionions, Merry, Pippin, and Sam." She shook each of there hands and introduced herself. Merry said something out loud, not realizing it was coming out of his mouth.  
  
"You're pretty." He said as he shook her hand. She and the rest of the assembled group laughed. Merry became very red. Elizal felt bad about laughing, and gave him a kiss on the fore head. "Thank You, Merry." She said with a genuiwine smile. He smiled back. Legolas felt a pang of pain in him. He watched Elizal as she was introduced to his friend, Gimli, and finally to Aragorn who stood next to him. As she approached he captured her gaze which looked at him, and he looked back longingly, but soon realized he to had a fixed gaze. His gaze turned to cold and Elizal turned her head away, he hair almost wipping him in the face.  
  
"Lady Elizal, Please pardon my frankness, but you look vaugly familiar, as does your family.Have we met before?" Aragorn asked. Elizal too thought he looked familiar. She looked him up and down for a trigger, in her memory perhaps. Midway down she found it. A smile grew upon her face.  
  
"Dear Aragorn, it has been a long time. You remember me from about 5 or so years ago, on your travels, your sword was damaged, you rode into town, and you had no money. I was happy to fix your sword but you felt bad for not being able to pay, so you kept my little brother, who is hiding now, busy while I worked. With many stories, most of which were of Rivendell." Aragorn smiled at the memory.  
  
"I remember! You almost feel asleep while working on it many times.I hope your work ethic has changed?" He asked. Elizal did not see he father come behind her. "I am sorry to say she has not!" He said as he squeezed her shoulder. She let out a little whimper.  
  
"Are you ok Aier? Did I touch a wound?" He asked as all turned to her. "I am fine, it is a burn mark. from my work ethics." She said as she moved the fabric on her shoulder that showed a large red swell. They all laughed. Arwen's arms had now intertwined with Aragorn's and her head rested upon his shoulder.  
  
'They make a remarkable couple, I must say.' Elizal thought to herself.  
  
"I am sorry everyone, but Elizal and I must now get ready for tonights festivities." Arwen said grabbing Elizal by the arm and leading her out. Legolas's eyes followed. Thranduil approached his son from behind. And put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"My son? You would you mind running a quick errend for me? It seems that the girls had forgotten there dresses. They are at the tailors. Could you fetch them and bring them?" Before Legolas has a chance to reply Thranduil answers for him.  
  
"Thank you my son" he said with a smile and returned to his company. Legolas just stared gravly at his father as he walked away. He had not seen Gimli walk behind him.  
  
"Well, I am glad to see I have been missed Elf!" He said. Legolas turned and smiled. "It is good to see you old friend. I hate to cut this short, but I have an errend to run on my father's behalf." He said with mixed feelings. Looking at Elizal's brothers.  
  
"If you do not mind, I would like to join you! We have much to catch up on." He said elbowing him, with a hardy laugh. "Of course." The two walked out of the large room, and into the cooridor.  
  
"So, I hear, no, I saw you have the eyes for a certain elf." He said all smiles. "Yes, but I am afraid it will be short lived, quite actually." Legolas said sadly. "There are two unforeseen interruptions, of which I have no idea on how to deal with."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gimli stopped in his tracks. "If there is something in the way of your happiness, you must conquer it! Shoot it for all I care! I know you are good at that!" He said with a chuckle. Legolas smiled.  
  
"If it were only so simple." He went on and explained all that had happened. The two went to the tailor's, and there convocation came to a temporary halt. As they came nearer to both the end of his story, and the girls room Gimli spoke up after Legolas's last words.  
  
"I have had to avoid contact with her the rest of the day, I had to turn beautiful and happy smiles with a stern, emotionless face. Her eyes twinkled, and I had to ice mine for possible reaction! She knows not of her brother's heading. Under most curcomstances I would throw the warning to the wind, but I do not wish to make her choose between her family, and a, a possible, ." Legolas said getting enraged.  
  
"That is a hard confrontion. I know not what I would do. It is up to your heart and your heart alone. But either way, she desveres to know something." Gimli said as they approached the door.  
  
"And for that I bid you good luck, may Valar shine with your decision." He said and walked to his chambers.  
  
He took a deep breathe and knocked upon the door that lay in front of him.  
  
Meanwhile.in a different room..  
  
Elizal felt Arwen grab her arm and drag her out. Before she left she saw Legolas, a cool gleam came from his eyes. And she turned her head back infront of her. She heard Arwen speaking to her, but she not of what. She was too preoccupied with the reactions she had received.  
  
'First he calls me Melamin, and kisses me. He was so charming, and he tried to protect me, when he thought my brothers were enemies.' She forced a smile on her face at the memory.  
  
'Now, he refuses to keep eye contact with me? He will not even address me, only as My lady, or Eli-'  
  
"Lizal?!" Arwen said loudly, and which shook Elizal back to reality. "Humm what?" "You ok? You seem distant sweetie." "Yes, I mean, no, I..I do not know." Elizal said. Arwen wrapped her arm around her and the two walked into her room. "Tell me, what is it? Are you feeling well? Need I check on your wounds? Do you have a fever? Do yo---"  
  
"ARWEN!" Elizal yelled and got her attention. "You could have just simply said no." She said rubbing her ears.  
  
Elizal giggled, and appoligized for the decipal level.  
  
"Its just that.Legolas, he." "It is matters of the heart, eh?" Arwen smiled.  
  
'I knew they would be a great match!' She said to herself.  
  
"He seems cold. Before, he opened up to me, he was sweet, and charming, kind, and funny. But now, he seems, distant, and unreachable. He will not talk to me, much less hold my gaze." Elizal said when the door knocked.  
  
"I will get it." Arwen rose from her seat and opened the door and saw him. She grabbed the dressed and took his hand and hanked him in the door.  
  
"You will settle this.what ever you need to do or say do it now mister!" She wishpered harsly in his ear.  
  
"Lizal? It is for you. I must go to my room, for accents for our dresses I will return." She said and closed the door. Legolas saw Elizal sitting on her bed. She turned to see who it was and rose, she walked fast over to him, not seeing where she was walking, and tripped over her chest. He caught her. She looked up and searched for his eyes, but they would not meet hers. She felt something amis, and her vision was bluring.  
  
"I am sorry, for I miss lead you today. I wish to be friends, and I came to apologize for overstating my intensions. " He said his eyes firmly on the ground.  
  
"But you - "  
  
"I am sorry, I wish for us to still be friends." He bowed, and turned to leave. Elizal was in shock. Her tears now flowing down her face. The sound of her tears was the most pure and painful thing he had ever experienced. She covered her face with her hands, and did not see him as he turned to her before he left. His heart broke, at the site, and rushed out the door, and past a bewildered Arwen. As she entered the room she saw her sister and rushed to her side. She calmed her, and was able to sooth her with her singing. When Elizal had gained composure she told Arwen what had happened. Arwen lifted her head to hers.  
  
"You know what?" She asked her sister. Elizal shook her head, her brown wavy hair falling over her face. "We will show him, exactly what he is missing!" She said with a smile. Which managed to break up the tears Elizal had flowing down her face. Arwen hugged her sister, and the two began to prepare themselves for tonight's festivities.  
  
Elrohir, elladan 


	8. A cold stare, a broken heart

I have been reading The Hobbit Ivy's story, * I love it btw! ;)* and have been inspired by her opening notes..*evil grin* I have decided to take away out most precious and lusted for man until I get what I want!! Ok, well, other than him. ;0 REVIEWS!!  
  
Orli: Wha? What am I doing here? Who are you? Why am I tied to a chair!?! *glares at me in caution, and madness* Me: *looks innocently at Orli* Twas' not I! *wink* Wine? *offers glass of wine*  
  
Orli: Thanks, I'll need that! *drinks it all and has a few more glasses, and gets himself drunk*  
  
Me: LET THE STORY BEGIN!! *WINK WINK.Closes curtain between story and Orli and I..*  
  
Quick recap!  
  
"We will show him, exactly what he is missing!" She said with a smile. Which managed to break up the tears Elizal had flowing down her face. Arwen hugged her sister, and the two began to prepare themselves for tonight's festivities.  
  
- - - - - - - Meanwhile.back at the grand um.errrmm..room...  
  
The two large doors opened and revealed two tired, yet stunning elves. The looked regale and they almost floated over to the two kings. But when they opened there mouths, all was lost.  
  
"So! Where is she?" Elrohir and brother Elladan asked within momoments of each other. "Is she cute?" Elrohir asked and before anyone could reply Elladan elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Shut up! She's our sister!" He said loudly and forcefully in his ear. Meanwhile Legolas had slowly and quietly reentered the room. His eyes focused on the floor.  
  
"She is with Arwen, preparing for tonight. I suggest that you see her after, you know how females can be!" Lord Elrond said with a bit of a chuckle. The two left it at that and were introduced to Elizal's family. They then headed for Legolas.  
  
"Dear friend! What has got you so blue?" Elladan asked slapping him on the back. "It is more of a whom, elves." Gimli came from behind and said. They said there hello's, and Legolas left to prepare. Meanwhile Gimli was telling the twins what had happened.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Elizal twirled in the full length mirror. She smiled at what he saw.  
  
"Can I see it yet!?" Arwen asked impatiently. Elizal was now glowing. She stepped forward slowly, still not used to the length of it. Arwen gasped at her little sister. She was a sight for sore eyes, and her make up, jewelry, and hair were not yet done. She wore a midnight blue gown, accented in silver. It hung off her shoulders, and draped down from the bust. There were long slender sleeves with pieces of silver fabric poking out at her shoulders, elbows, and wrists. She looked stunning.  
  
"So?" She twirled once more for her sister, a beautiful smile now replace the weepy frown that had once been.  
  
"You look wonderful! And now we must ad the finishing touches!" Arwen sat her down in front of her vanity. Arwen took a brush and combed it through her long brown waves. She made two thin braids on either side of her head and added silver thread into it. She pulled them back, and tied them together. She let two curls frame her face. She added a touch of dark red to her lips, and added a silver shine to her eyes. Arwen smiled at her little makeover genii pig.  
  
"You ready to see?" She asked. "You want to make me a little more nervous!?" Elizal spat playfully at her. Arwen laughed.  
  
"Just a little." She added with a smile as she took her sister's hands and led her to the mirror.  
  
Elizal looked into the mirror. She almost moved to the side, as to let the real her be seen. She twirled around in the mirror. Arwen had tears in her eyes. Elizal was giggling with happiness, although her broken heart was still previlant. She relized Arwen did not say anything, and turned to see her with pink cheeks, and watery eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Elizal asked with worry in her voice. "Nothing, you just look, you look so much like your mother." She said with a smile. Elizal felt herself fill with a happiness she had not felt, but for some reason felt familiar. She embraced her sister as they let tears of joy stream down their cheeks. They took a step back, and looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
"Looks like we both need to fix our makeup!" Arwen said with a laugh. Pulling Elizal back to her vanity. Elizal fixed Arwen hair, she brushed it, and took two pieces of red and deep red ribbon and twisted it into a few stands of hair, she after took them and weaved them in and out the rest of her hair. She then sat patently while Arwen fixed her make up. The two had not heard the door creek open, and footsteps enter.  
  
"There! My master piece looks - "  
  
"Breathtaking." A voice said from behind. Arwen stood up in surprise, and Elizal fell off her chair, in part of surprise, and part since Arwen moved, and she was leaning on her. Elrond smiled, and the two elves behind him cracked up. Before Elrond had said a word, Arwen nudged them with her elbow. Elrond almost laughed out loud.  
  
'I have raised my daughter well, it seems.' He thought with a smile. "Elizal there are some elves here who can not wait any longer to meet you, I hope that you do not mind."  
  
Elizal gently shook her head, careful not to ruin her hair.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan just stared at her for a second.  
  
"Elizal, these are you twin brothers, E - -"  
  
"I am Elrohir, and this here, standing like a frozen orc is Elladan." He said Elladan came too when he heard his name and nudged his brother. He came closer to her and hugged her.  
  
"It is wonderful to have you back." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. As did Elrohir.  
  
"It is wonderful to meet you both as well!" She said with a bright smile.  
  
"Elizal, Elladan has offered to be your escort, until you settle in. We should be starting soon." They all filed out.  
  
"We'll be in there in a few!" Arwen said behind them. Elizal looked confused at her sister.  
  
"What are you doing now?" She asked part in joke, part scared. Arwen laughed, as she pulled out a box, and placed an object that looked like a mix between a tiara and a necklace on her head. It was silver and had sapphires with small little diamonds on it. It hung from her forehead, and ended a little before her eyebrows, with a blue sapphire tear drop at the end.  
  
"Perfect!" Arwen said as she grabbed her hand and they hurried down the corridor. Elizal's nerves were bouncing. She felt as if she were to faint and explode into millions of little pieces at the same time. Her heart pounded with antisapation, and Arwen was about to go out, she turned to her sister who had lost the color in her face, and the red around her eyes had almost completely faded from her tears.  
  
"You look amazing, you will do fine, Aier." Arwen said with a wink and headed out. She heard her father announce her, and gave a small introduction. At that time Elizal had calmed, until he had mentioned about the honored guests how had once reunited since there departure after destrying the Ring. Elizal paced back and forth. She looked out the curtains to see if she could see him.  
  
'Would he even come? Of course, he lives here. Would he say anything? Maybe there is a new e-' She had not finished her thought when she heard her name. She took a deep breath and walked out. She had a long midnight blue cloak on over it, which was removed after she took four steps. She walked up to the side of her new found father. Arwen noticed that she had lost the slight color she had before she cam on, and went to her side to help her.  
  
Elizal's eyes searched the crowd for him. His blue eyes were hard to miss. He had a deep green tunic on, with brown breeches, his hair was pulled back, and loose, except for the braids at the side of his head. His gaze met hers, but she soon looked away, if hurt her to much.  
  
Legolas watched her as she walked, he felt his heart stop. She looked breathtaking. Her dress flattered her with an empire waist that flowed down her curves. She looked so different. He had seen her in a dree before, but never had she looked so, regaly, and royal. He smiled to himself remembering how he first saw her. For a moment there eyes locked, Legolas thought that he would loose control. His cold eyes became gentle, and she turned her head with a cold shock, sending chills through Legolas.  
  
Don't forget to comment! ;) More this weekend I hope! ;) 


	9. Decisions to be made

HELLO!! ;) I hope you like this part! I've been playing with this scene in my head since I started writing it! ;) I have decided that I am also going to post it @ the future chappy's are gonna get um..  
  
Orli: Randy? Horny? Sexual? Graphic? Ste- Me: HEY! Since when did you become author? *taps foot impatiently as I eat chocolate* Orli: Well, never, but I am Legolas and I kin-- *stares at mouth, drooling* Me: FOR THE LAST TIME!! YOUR NOT LEGOLAS!! His alter ego, MAYBE! *finishes chocolate, and starts to lick her fingers, and notices Orli. And grins evilly* Want a lick?? Orli: *blinks* Me: I think that if you feel the need to listen to some music, that Blessed Union of Souls - Let me be the one, David Grey - Sail Away, and Be Mine, would all be appropriate. Enjoy! Orli: *blinks* you women.romantics Me: *hits Orli over the head* SHHH!! Their reading!! Please, continue all! ;)  
  
Quick recap:  
  
Legolas watched her as she walked, he felt his heart stop. She looked breathtaking. Her dress flattered her with an empire waist that flowed down her curves. She looked so different. He had seen her in a dress before, but never had she looked so, regally, and royal. He smiled to himself remembering how he first saw her. For a moment there eyes locked, Legolas thought that he would loose control. His cold eyes became gentle, and she turned her head with a cold shock, sending chills through Legolas.  
  
He felt tears rise in his eyes, but he held them back Elrohir and Elladan noticed. They each saw what other one of the two lovers had missed, the tears in the others eyes. They knew Legolas did not want to come between Elizal and her family, and he did not want to hurt her, but not loving her only hurt her more. It took until now, when he saw her to know that. The formal introduction was made, and she had stepped from the podium and the music began. Elves rushed to her side, asking her to dance. She had said no to the first of them when she felt a hot gaze on her neck, she turned and saw Legolas staring at her, his eyes clearly longing to be the one asking her. She wiped her head back to the suitor in front of her.  
  
"I am sorry to pester you My Lady, but may I have the honor of this dance?" He said. She looked up at his hazel eyes waiting for an answer; she quickly looked over her shoulder, and took one glance at him, holding back tears.  
  
'Perhaps, he will be there, when I return my head, behind him. Waiting for me.' And returned it to the elf in front of her, there stood countless other elves, none the one she seeked.  
  
"You need say you pester, I would love to dance with you." She said, as she placed her hand upon the one held out to her. He smiled as he walked with her onto the floor. Soon, there were more couples on the floor dancing. It was a slow song. He placed a hand upon her waist, and took her hand in his as he led her across the floor. Her dress swirling as if a cloud she floated upon. She looked around the room, at all the faces she had seen, searching..and giving up. She returned her gaze to which one that was in front of her longed to hold as well.  
  
Legolas felt a pang of jealousy in him. His heart felt a shock, as if the power of Valar had hit him straight in the core of his being. Elladan and Elrohir came up behind him. They had seen his reaction when Elizal first came out.  
  
"Go for her, since when does Legolas, crowned heir of Mirkwood let two little elves get in his way!" Elladan asked.  
  
"When it risks her choosing them over me." Legolas said quietly. And his heart broke. He needed to at least tell her that was the least he owed, to her, at least, and to himself. Elladan and Elrohir walked away in search for someone, as Legolas realized there was a massing of elves asking to dance around him.  
  
He looked up, and a blonde green eyed female looked at him.  
  
"Would his highness see it fit to be my dancing partner?" She asked. Legolas looked to the floor, he saw Elizal dancing. He knew he had too.  
  
"Sure." HE said not really looking at her. He guided her to the floor and watched to see when he could cut in with Elizal. He saw the other elf whisper something in her ear and she smiled and started to laugh. He felt a pang a jealousy run through him like a shock wave. They glided across the floor, she still had yet to noictice him, or so he thought.  
  
While she was being twirled around her caught a glimpse. She felt tears swell up in her eyes, only laughing to cover it up. Her older brother saw her, and looked in the direction of which she looked. He became red, and stepped onto the floor.  
  
"I beg your pardon, would you mind letting her brother borrowing her for a moment?" Elrymir said with a genuine smile. The elf nodded and took Elizal's hand to his mouth.  
  
"Thank you, for that dance. I hope it will not be our last." He said and kissed it. She bowed, and turned to her brother.  
  
"Where is Arwen?" She asked, not the question he thought he'd receive. "She is near the far end, Aier." She walked at a fast pace out of sight. Elrymir looked at Legolas, who was now wondering where she had went. Celioril came calmly behind him.  
  
"Do not do anything rash brother." He said. But it was to late the music had ended, Legolas was in search of Elizal, with Elrymir hot on his tracks. Elizal entered a crowd, and found Arwen, she saw the look on Elizal's face, and excused herself from the conversation she was in. She ran to her and held her, letting her cry. There was a large circle, much like a lobby or greeting room, with other halls cutting out of it. They walked down one of the hallways Elizal just hit the wall in aggravation. Her eyes red and tears streaming down them.  
  
Legolas had lost them by the time he entered the large lobby. He looked down each, but all they revealed was darkness. He kicked the wall, and quietly cursed to himself, grabbing his foot.  
  
"What did you do to her!" Elrymir yelled from behind him. Legolas turned and saw him with Cerebral behind him, grasping the door frame, out of breath.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Elizal sobbing was quieted at the sound of familiar voices. Arwen went  
closer to look, and signaled for her to join her. They sat, after the  
first door, which was darkened by the lack of light. Elizal sat behind  
her, her legs tucked under her dress, and her chin upon her shoulder,  
shock appeared on her face, as she listened.  
  
Legolas turned to him, red in the face, his anger showing.  
  
"I did nothing, just like you told me too. Yet, she is still upset, and hurt. ARE YOU SATIFIED!" He yelled.  
  
"You hurt her, not me. I did nothing, which was my fault. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice? Shame on me. I have nothing but try and care for her, show her kindness, and perhaps, if she felt that I was honored enough, love in return. I did not want her to choose between us, and have my heart broken. So, I would like to thank you, for sparing me that, you broke it on her behalf, and her own as well!" Legolas said.  
  
Elrymir stood there dumb-founded.  
  
"What do you mean, you did nothing? She ran after she saw you!" He said quietly, but rather forcefully.  
  
"I went on the dance floor to talk to her; I thought that the only way. I grabbed the first person I saw. Only so I could tell her, do what I should have done to begin with! What did you think! No! Wait you did not! You let yourself whatever made your own purpose make more sense!" Legolas was becoming more and more raged, letting out all the emotions and events that had occurred out.  
  
Elizal's eyes felt as if they were going to come out of their sockets, as she slumped against the wall and came down with a loud thump. Arwen didn't know to quiet her, or laugh.  
  
There was a silence as Legolas was about to turn and walk outside into the gardens, before a word was said a large thump, and a muffled giggle came from a dark hall.  
  
Cerebral stepped forward, his sword was out.  
  
"Who goes there?" He asked, nervousness written on his face, trying to hide it in a manly voice.  
  
"Put down your weapon brother, I have yet to hear your role, but I doubt that that the weapon you hold or any for that matter will protect you from me." Elizal said as she walked out of darkness. Her eyes pink, but slowly becoming darkened with anger, pain, hurt, and oddly desire. Legolas's breath caught in his voice.  
  
"Dear Aier, let me e- "Elrymir stepped forward. Elizal put her hand up, her gaze moved from Legolas to him.  
  
"You have no right to call me that name. That is reserved for those who care for me, and talk to me about.about, life, and everything that it evolves. You are no longer one of those few. " She looked at her two brothers.  
  
"Cerebral had no role in this, in fact he begged me to stop. He does not deserve your harsh words, only I do. But I want you to know I did it out of lo-"  
  
"Do not start. I know why, and I understand your reasons," Legolas looked at her in shock.  
  
'She understood?!?!'  
  
"You underst- - "  
  
"But I do not forgive you, nor will I till I see that you have earned it. You hurt me more by doing this, then my letting destiny do what it sees fit. "Eliza; turned and ran into the gardens, a bewildered and confused bunch left behind her. She seeked comfort, and warmth. None of which she could find. She went to a large oak that lay by a fall, and lay upon the roots and cried. She talked out loud, as to see a plan, any of how to deal with the occurrences. She had not heard the foot steps behind her as she paced slowly.  
  
"What to do of a well meaning brother, who used me, and," a sound of realization was heard in her voice. The full meaning of what she had heard sunk in.  
  
"He, he.he.he used him too. " Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"He must think I have no feelings for him. I said nothing. I RAN! I RAN AWAY FROM HIM! He must think me foolish; not that I would blame him."  
  
"Let him decide for himself." A voice said from behind, she looked behind the tree and her eyes froze on the figure. 


	10. Note from me

Dear readers..  
  
Hello! How are you? I will have the next chapter up by late tonight, or tomorrow. *I have off, Jewish holiday! ;)* But, I wanted to tell you that the rest maybe a little slower. Last night a very good friend of mine and her mom, along with another girl was in a terrible accident. She was in the fast lane *she got her license 2 weeks ago* going 65mph in the poring rain. She skidded and there monstrosity of an SUV flipped over twice. There fine, well, not hospitalized my friend may have concision and a broken nose. Considering they could have all died, they escaped with very little. I am going to their house tonight for a before the fast feast, and then a new Charmed eppy is on..I've been through social hell the past few weeks, and this isn't helping.I don't know when I'll update after..but I promise I'll post another message if its longer than expected! Hope your weekends are better than mine!! ;) Elizabeth Bloom  
  
*thanks to all my readers, you all keep me going! I love you all! Even a simple I like it helps ;) One of these day's I'll get around to posting individual thank yous! ;)* 


	11. Adorible little what?

Hello popits! ;) Well, I am having trouble uploading stuff 2 aff.net.if any1 has done it b4 plz help me!!! ;) So you like? I'm soo physiced to write this next part!! ( Here's what I have for now.idk when I'll update again, as you all know ;)  
  
Orli: and she means REALLY! She's been talking bout it in her sleep all the bloody time! Me: Orli! *elbows* your just jealous! Orli? Jealous? Of what? And whom, and why?  
  
Me: *evil grin* You just wish it were you I was dreaming about instead of a character who much to my disappointment has yet to appear in any true physical form in my life. Orli: *blinks speechless* Aaa...Ummm..aaaa.yea... Me: ANYWAYS! Here's some more! ;)  
  
Sorry it wasn't up sooner, my personal life has been horrible, and made me terribly depressed, and once I got a handle on that I had my heart broken, I'm not sure if it helps or makes it worse with writing this.?  
  
Quick review: She seeked comfort, and warmth. None of which she could find. She went to a large oak that lay by a fall, and lay upon the roots and cried. She talked out loud, as to see a plan, any of how to deal with the occurrences. She had not heard the foot steps behind her as she paced slowly.  
  
"What to do of a well meaning brother, who used me, and," a sound of realization was heard in her voice. The full meaning of what she had heard sunk in.  
  
"He, he.he.he used him too. " Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"He must think I have no feelings for him. I said nothing. I RAN! I RAN AWAY FROM HIM! He must think me foolish; not that I would blame him."  
  
"Let him decide for himself." A voice said from behind, she looked behind the tree and her eyes froze on the figure. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Elizal's head turned to be met with two deep blue pools that looked upon her. He was kneeling beside her; he sat and wiped away the tears that had fallen. She closed her eyes and he took her face in his hand, she let out a soft moan of the feeling of him near her.  
  
"Legol-" She tried to speak but he hushed her with his thumb tracing her bottom lip. He felt her shake from his touch, and smiled.  
  
"Legolas, will you forgive me?" She asked as he pushed the wisps of hair behind her ears and slowly traced the outline from bottom to top with his finger. Making her shiver, and melt. She felt herself being ignited inside.  
  
"Melmilin, there is nothing you have done to be forgiven. It is I who ask for yours, I understand if you do not."  
  
"If I do not? How could I not?" She took his hand from her ear and used it to pull him closer to her and trap his lips with hers. Legolas was caught off guard by this, but soon after the after shock subsided, indulged. He traced her lips with his tongue, and slowly opened them. Their tongues danced, sparks flew. Elizal felt as if she could no longer breathe, it was intoxicating. She felt so much in that one gesture.  
  
Legolas tasted her lips and her mouth, he wrapped one hand around her waist, and the other was at her neck slowly tracing her spine with his fingertips. He felt her shiver at this and moved her closer as she grabbed hold of waist and tangled her other hand in his hair. They slowly parted, Elizal's eyes still closed, Legolas made a path from her lips to her neck, slowly kissing, licking, and tasting on her soft skin. He nibbled on her ear, she intoxicated him, the sound of her voice, the smell of her hair, the way she smiled, the way she bit her bottom lip when she was embarrassed. This was more than he could take. He heard a soft and muffled moan come from her lips and smiled. He made his way to her lips again, and one hand reached the back of her dress and played with the lacings. He felt her squirm, and took his hands in hers, his eyes followed.  
  
"Not here," kissing his hands. "not yet." She was shaking. Legolas looked at her, and mentally kicked himself. A bomb had been dropped upon her, no more than fifteen minutes ago; he could feel how torn she was inside.  
  
"I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear. This was not helping the chills going up and down her spine.  
  
"I should have rel-" She placed her hand over his lips, smile and shook her head. Elizal just placed a long passionate kiss on his lips, and lay down in his arms. They talked for a while and watched the sun go down. No one interrupted them. Her party continued long into the night, but she never reappeared. Legolas wrapped his arms tightly around her as he felt her breathing. There was a long silence. Elizal listened to the steady sound of his heart. His smell, his warm embrace, and the calming rhythm of his heart lulled her to sleep. And there she stayed. The sun had gone down and the two sat and enjoyed the others company. Legolas kissed Elizal's cheek and she nuzzled herself into his chest. He grinned, and played with her hair as she slept in his arms. Soon it got colder; Elizal woke from the chill in the cool night air. She looked up and saw his eyes still on her. She grinned to herself.  
  
"What are you looking at my prince?" She asked steadily leaning on her arms to be face to face with him.  
  
"Shhhh, go back to sleep." He whispered in her ear as he picked her up and carried her inside.  
  
"I can't, you are distracting me." She said with a cheeky grin. Legolas turned to her and felt himself starting to loose his cool.  
  
'Legolas pull yourself together! One small little, sexy irresistible, coy beau-STOP!'  
  
He didn't realize he said the last part out loud. Elizal's eyes lost their twinkle and were overwhelmed with worry and fear.  
  
"Stop what? What's wrong?" She asked as they reached her room door. She placed his hair behind his ears and looked deep into his eyes. He opened her door, and placed her on her bed.  
  
"Shhhh... you need rest." He said kissing her forehead and turning to leave.  
  
"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!" She practically yelled. He turned and saw her still lying down, except her torso was propped up by her elbows.  
  
"Get your adorable little." "Little what?" He said with a smirk sitting next to her. "If you had let me finish you would have known by now wouldn't you?" Elizal replied obviously very proud of her comeback. "And so." "That is for me to know, and you to.well, not know!" Legolas laughed she was smiling sneakily at her. "I do not think that wise, my lady." "And why not kind prince?" She asked in the most innocent way she could without laughing.  
  
"That's for me to know," he leaned into her and whispered something. "and you to find out." He grabbed her by the waist and started to tickle her. She tried to squirm away but she couldn't escape his grip, part of her didn't want to. She giggled like a little elf that was opening her first presents. Legolas laughed as well, he couldn't help himself. When ever she was near him, he felt something he felt with no one else, free. Free form a title, restrictions, rules, authority and reality. As far as he was concerned she was his reality. They settled down, and Elizal fell asleep in his arms. 


	12. Wake me up Buttercup!

Hello all! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated..I've been in a self-pity, wallowing phase for a while, to be honest with you all, I don't think it's past for good, but I want to get more to you all! ;) Orli: She's not kidding! She hasn't been teasing me at all! No begging for chocolate on my knees..bloody hell.she's made a batch especially for me!!! *cries* I want my Lizzie back!!!  
  
Me: *smiles* He said 'my' Lizzie.. I think I am no longer depressed! HAHAHAHA..if it were only that simple.  
  
Orli: AND.and and.she watched that Little Vampire movie on Disney.the one with the Stuart Little Kid...and she.she CRIED!!!!!  
  
Me: ORLI! SHUT UP!!!! *cowers head* It's true..I know it's a movie.but I was jealous.the kid had better friends than I did!!! *Sticks out tongue in justification to Orli* ANYWAYS..here you are.a lil to hold you over! ;)  
  
Chapter in Review:  
  
"If you had let me finish you would have known by now wouldn't you?" Elizal replied obviously very proud of her comeback. "And so." "That is for me to know, and you to.well, not know!" Legolas laughed she was smiling sneakily at her. "I do not think that wise, my lady." "And why not kind prince?" She asked in the most innocent way she could without laughing.  
  
"That's for me to know," he leaned into her and whispered something. "and you to find out." He grabbed her by the waist and started to tickle her. She tried to squirm away but she couldn't escape his grip, part of her didn't want to. She giggled like a little elf that was opening her first presents. Legolas laughed as well, he couldn't help himself. When ever she was near him, he felt something he felt with no one else, free. Free form a title, restrictions, rules, authority and reality. As far as he was concerned she was his reality. They settled down, and Elizal fell asleep in his arms.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Elizal woke up, the sun had barley rose above the trees. The large double doors breezed open sending chills down her spine. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt two arms encircle her. She closed her eyes before they had fully opened and laid into the warm body, and smiled. "*Melamin anta kaim "A soft voice whispered into her ear sending a tingly feeling through it. She could tell by the feel he sent through her, who it was. She turned to face him, looking into deep blue pools that had the slight haze of sleep in them still. She guided her hand across his cheek moving his golden hair that had fallen onto his face behind his ears. "Go back to bed and loose a precious moment like this? Never." She said with an innocent grin on her face. Legolas' lips curled in response and let out a small laugh.  
  
"So where shall we go today?" She asked, propping her head on her and her elbow on the bed as she played with his golden hair. He took her hand, gently placing kisses upon it.  
  
"I do not know about you, but I do not plan on moving." He said with a smile.  
  
"Well then, you must push that plan back! I have too much to do!" She said as she sprung out of bed and went to her closet.  
  
Legolas sighed at the response.  
  
'It was worth a shot' he thought to himself as he looked longingly at her as she picked out a pair of green leggings and a cream colored tunic with a bronze fasten.  
  
"Be gone with you! I must be bathed!" She said playfully shooing him out. "And before you ask, no you can not watch or join me." She said with a wink. He laughed.  
  
"Why my lady! That you think I would do such a think astounds me!" He replied with one hand on his heart.  
  
"Well then, no need to tell you maybe later." She winked again as she closed her door. Legolas stood there in shock of this elleth. She had a brazen appeal. She was more than he had thought she was.  
  
'But not more than I can handle' He thought to himself as he walked off.  
  
- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Elizal looked at all the different soaps and glass bottles in her bathing room.  
  
"What do I use?!" She said exasperated, to no one in particular. She had enough on her mind let alone what to use to wash herself.  
  
"*Lle anta amin tu?" A voice said behind her.  
  
"Diola lle" Elizal said as the owner of the voice came over.  
  
"I see you are getting to know Legolas." She said with a smile. "Arwen! Surely you know me better than that!" "Well, I have only known you for how many days?" She asked with a genwine smile. Elizal's cheeks flushed as she laughed. 'So this is where I get my sense of humor from.'Elizal thought. "Elizal, you may fool Adar, but you can not fool me. I know the face of love all to well." She said with a smile. "I do not love Legolas, I.I.I hardly know him, he is but a stranger to me. But.." "But?" Arwen said with a knowing look in her eyes. "When I am around him, he.he makes me forget. " Elizal said. "Forget what exactly?" "My past, not knowing who my family was, and if they were alive, or even if they ever cared. All the pain, and depression; it becomes a fog. Like a past life. One that I just watched in on, not one that belongs to me." Elizal said with silent tears running down her face. "Not to mention the fact that I have two, or one in a half to many over protective brothers." She smiled a sad smile. " Well, I do not know of which you speck, but you will have double now. Not to mention a sister, who's wrath no one can escape if anyone does wrong to her little sister." Arwen said with a smile. Elizal laughed that that and climbed in the giant marble tub that was now over flowing with bubbles. Arwen helped Elizal wash her long brown hair as the two talked. Soon they were done, their laughter filling the rooms.  
  
"Alrighty! Think you can take it from here?" Arwen said with a smile. "No way to find out until we try!" Elizal said with a laugh as Arwen went to leave.  
  
I know its short.but I promise I'll write more soon. The fall play is in two weeks so I'll try to get more up b4 then, but no promises!  
  
Orli: She's been sooo damn obsessed with the play! Me: SHUT UP! So what? I'm a sappy romantic and we are doing Romeo and Juliet! SHOVE IT!  
  
;) Love all! Elizabeth Bloom 3.aka p3gurl  
  
Translations= * *Melamin anta kaim= sleep my love. *Lle anta amin tu? = need some help? *Diola lle = Thank you 


	13. Dear Readers

Dear readers..  
  
Hello! How are you? I will have the next chapter up by late tonight, or tomorrow. *I have off, Jewish holiday! ;)* But, I wanted to tell you that the rest maybe a little slower. Last night a very good friend of mine and her mom, along with another girl was in a terrible accident. She was in the fast lane *she got her license 2 weeks ago* going 65mph in the poring rain. She skidded and there monstrosity of an SUV flipped over twice. There fine, well, not hospitalized my friend may have concision and a broken nose. Considering they could have all died, they escaped with very little. I am going to their house tonight for a before the fast feast, and then a new Charmed eppy is on..I've been through social hell the past few weeks, and this isn't helping.I don't know when I'll update after..but I promise I'll post another message if its longer than expected! Hope your weekends are better than mine!! ;) Elizabeth Bloom  
  
*thanks to all my readers, you all keep me going! I love you all! Even a simple I like it helps ;) One of these day's I'll get around to posting individual thank yous! ;)* 


End file.
